Mitsubishi Eclipse GT
The Mitsubishi Eclipse GT is a front-wheel drive sports car and the highest trim level of the Eclipse 4G from 2005 to 2012. The 4G Eclipse GT is powered by a 3.8L V6 engine producing 260hp and was also produced as convertible known as GT Spyder. The styling of the 4G Eclipse is heavily influenced by the 2004 Mitsubishi Eclipse Concept E. It was equipped with the 3.8 6G75 litre V6 from the third generation Mitsubishi Pajero. Production of the 4G Eclipse GT started in 2006. There have been three facelifts in 2009, 2011 and 2012. The facelift of 2009 was the only one to have engine revisions. 'Need for Speed: Most Wanted' The Mitsubishi Eclipse GT is unlocked in Need for Speed: Most Wanted after defeating Blacklist driver 14 - Taz. Players can purchase it for $30,000. The Eclipse GT is one of the better cars for the early stage of the career mode in Need for Speed: Most Wanted. It has a higher top speed than most cars within its unlock range. However, it also appears to lack acceleration speed compared to the Toyota Supra and the Mazda RX-8. 'Need for Speed: Carbon' The Mitsubishi Eclipse GT appears in Need for Speed: Carbon as Tier 2 Tuner with a price tag of $35,000. It is unlocked differently in the game: *Take over King's Park (Exotic & Tuner Career) *Take over Old Town (Muscle Career) Compared to the Volkswagen Golf R32, the Eclipse GT is inferior in every performance category, but also costs less. Neverthless, it is recommended for players seeking a sports car with great controllabilty. 'Need for Speed: Undercover' The Mitsubishi Eclipse GT appears in the Wii and PlayStation 2 releases of Need for Speed: Undercover. 'Need for Speed: World' The Mitsubishi Eclipse GT was already featured in the first beta of Need for Speed: World during October 2009 as a Tier 1 car. Since August 22nd, 2012, it has been given a Class E rating. It can be purchased for , which is the second lowest in-game cash price in the game. Its overall rating is 201. The Eclipse GT is also purchaseable as a Class D car with Gromlen race tuned parts. Its overall rating is 391. The Eclipse GT is best described as one of the slowest cars in the game. Its main issue is handling. The car is prone to understeer and turns slower than a Mazda Mazdaspeed3. Acceleration and top speed (124 mph/199 kmh) are not impressive either. 'Special Trims' Players can rent the Eclipse GT in an "Orbit" trim for . It is modified with a body kit and painted grey. The Orbit variant has a few upgrades applied. Trivia *Blacklist racer #11 from Need for Speed: Most Wanted - Big Lou - drives a modified Eclipse GT with a large tiger vinyl on the side. It is obtainable as a pink slip reward. *Yumi, a recruitable crew member in Need for Speed: Carbon, drives a Mitsubishi Eclipse GT with a Bushido paint job. *In Big Lou's biography video, two yellow Mitsubishi Eclipse GTs can be seen escorting him. Gallery nfs most wanted mitsubishi eclipse gt.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted MostWanted_MitsubishiEclipseGTBigLou.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (Big Lou's) Eclipsegtcarbno.jpg|Need for Speed: Carbon Carbon_MitsubishiEclipseGTYumi.jpg|Need for Speed: Carbon (Yumi's) MitsubishiEclipseOrbit.jpeg|Need for Speed: World ("Orbit") Category:Cars Category:Mitsubishi Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Most Wanted Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Tuners in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Cars in Need for Speed: World Category:Rental Cars Category:Japanese Cars Category:FWD Cars Category:V6 powered Cars Category:200-300 Horsepower Cars